pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Stop Before Verna Plaza
Story Jon, Nate and Tyler walk past a river and walk along the water bank. The three of them stop and look at the water. ''' Jon: I want to get some training in. Nate: Who do you want to battle? '''Jon pulls out a fishing rod from his bag. Nate: A Good Rod. Tyler: What’s the difference between rods anyway? Nate: The Old Rod catches lower levelled Pokemon, Good Rod catches middle range Pokemon and the Super Rod catches the highest lever Pokemon. Jon: How can the Rod do that though? Nate: People have speculated about it being radio waves. Tyler gets a Good Rod out of his bag too. Tyler: Let’s go fishing. Jon and Tyler cast their fishing rods. Soon, both Jon and Tyler get a bite. They reel in their rods and Jon has Corphish while Tyler has Poliwrath. Jon: A Corphish and Poliwrath. Corphish: Corphish Cor! Poliwrath: Wrath Poliwrath! Tyler: Do they want a tag battle? Jon: Yep. Go Beedrill! Jon sends out Beedrill. Tyler sends out Kabutops. Nate: Good luck! Jon: Poison Sting! Beedrill uses Poison Sting towards Corphish, who dives underwater to dodge. Tyler: Aqua Jet! Kabutops uses Aqua Jet underwater and then hits Corphish, who flies into the air. Poliwrath aims Brick Break towards Kabutops, who is also in the air with Corphish. Jon: Go, use Poison Jab! Beedrill uses Poison Jab against Brick Break and the moves cancel each other out. Kabutops lands on the ground and Corphish in the water. Corphish then uses Bubble Beam at Kabutops and Beedrill, hitting the mark. Jon: Beedrill, you okay? Beedrill tries to fly but can’t. Jon: Keep flapping your wings and try. Tyler: Kabutops, help out with Absorb! Kabutops uses Absorb towards Corphish but Corphish dodges and uses Crabhammer and knock Kabutops back. Jon: Use Poison Sting! Beedrill uses Poison Sting on Poliwrath and the move hits. Poliwrath also becomes poisoned. Jon: Alright. Corphish heads towards Kabutops using Guillotine. Jon: If that move hits, Kabutops will be unable to battle. Kabutops stands still and then its scythes glow. Tyler: What is that? Jon: That’s Night Slash. Tyler: Cool, use Night Slash! Kabutops uses Night Slash on Corphish who is using Guillotine, the moves cancel each other out and they are both in the air. Poliwrath proceeds to use Focus Punch towards Kabutops. Jon: Venoshock! Beedrill begins to fly, after drying its wings and uses Venoshock on Poliwrath causing major damage. Poliwrath falls into the river. Jon: Yes! Corphish uses Crabhammer and knocks Kabutops into the lake from the air. Corphish then lands on the ground, in front of Jon. Tyler: You take on Corphish, we’ll take on Poliwrath. Jon: Got it. Poison Jab! Beedrill uses Poison Jab towards Corphish but Corphish doges and quickly uses Bubble Beam, knocking Beedrill on to the floor. Jon: Beedrill! Tyler: Aqua Jet! We see a big ball of light in the water then a jet of water stems up towards the sky. Poliwrath falls to the floor, next to Corphish and Kabutops stands in front of Beedrill. Jon: Beedrill, can you continue? Beedrill nods. Poliwrath takes some damage from Poison. Tyler: We need to up our game. Jon: Right. Beedrill, Poison Sting! Tyler: Aqua Jet! Kabutops uses Aqua Jet and Beedrill uses Poison Sting. The Poison Sting combines with the Aqua Jet and the Aqua Jet is blue and purple. Kabutops hits Corphish and Poliwrath and they fly into the air. Jon: Venoshock! Beedrill aims Venoshock at Poliwrath and Corphish. And explosion happens and they smash to the ground. They are both unable to battle. Jon: Good wrok Beedrill. Tyler: You were amazing Kabutops, and learning a new move too. Both Corphish and Poliwrath wake up. Jon: Here. Jon hands them both Oran Berries and a Pecha Berry for Poliwrath to cure Poison. They both eat the berries and then nod in appreciation. Jon: That was a good battle. Tyler: Yes. Thanks for being a part of it Corphish and Poliwrath. They both smile and go back into the river. Jon and Tyler put their fishing rods away. Nate: So, I guess you two want to continue? Jon: What kind of question is that? Tyler: How far away are we to Verna Plaza? Nate: Just follow this river and then we are there. Jon: Awesome, then let’s go. Jon and Tyler return Beedrill and Kabutops. Nate, Jon and Tyler walk down the river bed, towards Verna Plaza. 'Characters' Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Pokemon Jon *Beedrill Tyler *Kabutops Wild *Corphish *Poliwrath Category:Johto Travels